The Proton Ressurection
by unseenu
Summary: A childhood fantasy comes true for Sheldon when he's asked to take over the role of Professor Proton in a reboot of the show
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Big Bang Theory**

**Was inspired to write this moments after I saw the Professor Proton episode**

Sheldon smiled widely as he donned the yellowing labcoat with its P/P atom logo. "Grab your goggles put your labcoat on! Here he comes professor proton!" he sang excitedly to himself, tearing up a little "Junior!" he added after a long pause, this was a dream come true. Just yesterday he had arranged a meeting with his childhood hero Arthur Jeffries: tv's Professor Proton, then he got to ride in an ambulance after Arthur's pacemaker gave out. Just when he thought that the day couldn't get any more exiting, he was asked by his hero to take his place while he was in the hospital. Now here he was in a Korean family's living room surrounded by lab equipment, and a couple of potatoes. Any moment now the children would be piling into the cozy room to be amazed by the wonders of science, just as he had been as child. He poked his head through the door where the matriarch of the family was waiting for him, "Ok maam, everything's ready, you can send them in now," he said. With this, the kids, along with several parents and grandparents who remembered the tv show, were herded into the room. After the inevitable hubbub of this process died down Sheldon cleared his throat to speak, "Hello everyone! I hope you've enjoyed your party so far," he felt particularly proud of this social platitude which Amy had spent all night practising with him. "My name is Professor Proton junior, my (he gave a small exited squeal) father was supposed to come to see you today but he's feeling a little sick, so I agreed to step in."

He suddenly paused and pointed at a bemused l little girl on the end of the couch,

"You're in my spot" he muttered, before suddenly remembering where he was,

"I'm sorry ,force of habit, let's make a start. Here I have a hard boiled egg!"

he held it aloft matter of factly as if he was giving a lecture, which, in many respects, he was .

"You know a good friend of mine once told me a funny story about eggs, a farmer was having trouble getting his hens to lay eggs so he asked a scientist like me for help, after a while the scientist told him, I have a solution but it only works for spherical chickens in a vaccum! Bazinga!"

He stared around at the silent audience, they stared back.

"Alright let's continue, we place the egg on this flask,"…

…Sometime later Sheldon concluded the show with a spectacular explosion that was so pretty not one kid cried. He went back over to the potato clock that he'd made earlier, "Well would you look at the time, that's the end of the show."

This produced a chorus of "awww!" from the assembled children.

"I don't know about you but I've had a lot of fun, and just remember, if you think the world is a wonderful place and you want to know more about it then you can be a scientist too. I've been Professor Proton and you've been wonderful lab assistants" He bowed.

The parents and grandparents applauded, kids never knew when you should applaud, but the expression on their face said a thousand times more. As Sheldon began returning the props to Arthur's briefcase one of the adults in the room came over to him,

"Hey, that was a great show", he said, shaking Sheldon's hand warmly, "I remember watching your father on TV, I'm sorry to hear that he's not feeling well, wait… haven't I seen you somewhere before? You do a webcast right? About flags? "

"That's right, Sheldon Cooper Presents Fun with Flags," said Sheldon, taken aback at being recognised.

"I watch that show all the time, how the heck did you get Will Wheaton to appear? My name's David Anderson, I work for a production company. Listen, if it's okay with your father I'd like to see if we can reboot the Professor Proton Show with you as the host."

"Oh my," replied Sheldon, genuinely overcome, "This is the most exciting thing that's ever happened to me…I'm glad he had a heart attack! Of course I'll do it!"

"Great, here's my card, I'll be in touch and we can start organising things." With this David wandered off to avoid missing out on getting a share of the cake.

His work done Sheldon headed to where he'd agreed to meet Leonard, humming Professor Proton's theme song to himself as he went.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Big Bang Theory or Science with Professor Proton **

"You're kidding that's incredible!" exclaimed Leonard once Sheldon had finished telling his story, "I didn't expect anything so awesome when I asked how it went."

Leonard rounded a sharp corner in the car as Sheldon replied, "That's the thing about meaningless platitudes Leonard, if I had bowed to social convention and simply replied "It was fine" or "It was great" then your life would be a lot less enriched than it is now."

"Riiiight…"said Leonard, who had long learned to tolerate this sort of outburst, "Wait, the hospital's near here, would you like to drop in on Arthur and tell him the news?"

"Oh absolutely, I can't wait to tell my father all about it," said Sheldon excitedly,

"For the last time Sheldon he's not your father, I know the guy means a great deal to you, and to me, but he's not your father."

"Fine, he's my stepfather, "conceded Sheldon, a little dejected.

The conversation died down a little as they turned into the packed courtyard outside the hospital. In a blur of decorative seating areas and funny smelling hallways they were soon once again at the bedside of the man without whom neither of them would be scientists.

"Oh, hello Leonard…hello Sheldon," smiled Arthur, Backing away slightly for fear of being hugged again, "How was the show?"

"It was wonderful, I don't see why you were so desperate to give it up."

"Eh, it, er it loses its appeal after a while, and my health's not what it used to be."

"Oh but I haven't told you the best news," said Sheldon, who looked as if he might burst if he delayed venting his excitement a moment longer.

"Mmhmm?"said Arthur with an intrigued and slightly terrified look that was common in people dealing with Sheldon,

"A TV producer approached me and asked if we can bring back Science with Professor Proton!"

Arthur was horrified, "I'm not doing it! Look at me!? I can barely sit up! No Sheldon I'm, er, I'm too old to be going back on TV."

"No no no you misunderstand, they don't want to bring you back, they want me to take over as Professor Proton Junior."

"That's Great! Go for it my boy!" said Arthur, lighting up, "The first few years of it will be the best years of your life, then you'll be betrayed by your puppeteer!" clenching his fist in anger at the memory. "In all seriousness though, I still need an income. When its up and running, if I'm still around, do you think I could do a couple of, er, a couple of guest spots?"

"Of course Profess… erm, Mister Jeffries, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Thanks Sheldon, listen, on your way out could you call the nurse in here, preferably the blonde one."

"Anything for you," beamed Sheldon, completely oblivious to the implications of this request…

"It was nice to see him again," said Leonard, "When I was little I always imagined I'd meet him but I never quite pictured that it would turn out like this."

On the way home they sang the theme song several times, with Sheldon tacking on a "Junior!" at what he thought was the appropriate moment.


End file.
